As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
When using a video conferencing system, a display screen and an imaging device (e.g., video camera) may not be coaxially positioned, e.g., the imaging device may not be located in a center of the display, especially for small devices, such as laptops or cell phones. Most of the time, participants in the video conference may be viewing the display screen, resulting in each participant's image appearing as though the participant's gaze is directed away from, rather than towards, the other participants. If a participant looks at the imaging device, the participant's image may appear to be looking at the other participants, but the participant may not be able to see (or only peripherally see) the participant's own image because the participant is not viewing the display screen. Eye contact is an important part of face-to-face communication for humans, and is an underlying component of social interaction. One of the major reasons for using video conferencing is to enable participants to have face-to-face communications and yet the placement of the imaging device relative to the display screen may not provide the participants with eye contact.